Majin Piccolo (Dragon Ball What If...)
Majin Piccolo is part of the fan fiction Dragon Ball What if... It is part of Season 1 and is the 7th episode. (DBWI) is created by ExtremeSSJ4. This What If is created by KorintheKat. This episode is about what might have happened if Vegeta had been turned to stone by Dabura instead of Piccolo, and Piccolo became a Majin instead of Vegeta. Characters Majin Piccolo Dabura Babidi Gohan Goku Story Goku: Gohan, I have something to tell you. Gohan: What is it dad? Goku: You know how Vegeta turned to stone because of Dabura's spit? Gohan: Yes... Goku: Well, Babidi... He turned Piccolo into a Majin. Gohan: WHAT?! Piccolo is pure! Goku: His past actions make him impure. Gohan: Well thats just great... IS there anyway to get him to normal?! Goku: I'm afraid the only way is death. You could wish him back with the Namekian Dragonballs, maybe... Gohan: Dad! No! There has to be another way! Goku: I'm sorry Gohan. It's best if you go over to Babidi's Spaceship and kill Dabura. We don't want Babidi too be going around with Buu destroying everything. Gohan: Ok dad... (Gohan flies off too Babidi's Spaceship while Goku trains for his encounter with Majin Piccolo) 1 week later (Goku flies over to where Piccolo is currently, wreaking havoc at North City) Goku: PICCOLO! Piccolo: Hah. The worm has come again. Goku: It's time for your redemption! Piccolo: Hmph, come on, let's go Goku. Goku: But first, I must show you something, Piccolo... Piccolo: Hurry up before I blow you up. (Goku shows Piccolo he has achieved SS2) Piccolo: Heh. This new power that Babidi gave me shall DESTROY YOU! (The fight with Majin Piccolo and Goku is almost the same as the Majin Vegeta one, but Piccolo emerges victorious) Piccolo: Worm... You were never strong! Goku:Oh.... yeah? I have a little... SURPRISE! (Goku turns SSJ3 and shocks Piccolo with this new power) Piccolo:Hmph... That hair's going to get in your way. Goku:Yeah, right. Goku: KAMEHAMEHA! Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (The two blasts collide untill Goku pauses and Piccolo too) Piccolo:Why did you stop? Goku:I realized you have something to do, You are still you, you can maintain control! (From then on it actually goes the same way except for the pride part. After Babidi dies, he has atleast some purity in his heart so the curse is lifted.) (At the same time, Gohan confronts Dabura.) Babidi:Oh look Dabura, your buddy is here. Gohan:Babidi, I won't let you free Buu! Dabura:Hehehee, May i please crush this maggot to a crisp, Master Babidi? Babidi:Sure, do whatever you wan't... Gohan:I'm sorry Babidi, but Buu won't be coming! Dabura:He WILL! (Fires a purple beam at Gohan) Gohan:Grrahh.. KAMEHAMEHAA!!!!! (Dabura's blast seems to have the edge) Gohan:No, It's because of your green midget master that all this happened! (Gohan takes one of his hands away from firing the Kamehameha and shoots a Ki Blast at Babidi) Babidi:No... No.. NO!!!!!! (Babidi is hit and he dies) Dabura:Babidi.. MASTER! RAGHHH ARGHH!!! MY HEAD ARGH!! NOOOO-- (stops fiing the blast and is hit by the Kamehamha, dying in the process) Gohan:Finally, Peace... Buu will never be freed! I wonder if he was actually powerful or not.. 'THE END!! ' Yay.... Applause, please... Yay....(So basically, Buu would never be freed, because Gohan kills Babidi. So all the crazy Buu saga and stuff never happen. Good this did not happen, or Dbz would be boring.) Category:Fan Fiction Trivia Majin Piccolo is made by ExtremeSsj4, but is written by KorintheKat. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:KorintheKat Category:Namekians Category:Majin Category:Majins